toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cumulotigris
Cumulotigris (カムロティグリス Kamurotigurisu) is a powerful Gourmet World beast that wanders mostly though Area 3, the Cloud Continent, but can be found traveling through all Gourmet World continents, just as a cloud wanders throughout the world. They are often known as Wispy Tigers. Anatomy Cumulotigris' are large, muscular felines that have an orange coat of fur with purple markings. On their heads, they have three thin, purple horns and white fur, some of which appears almost as hair, growing on the top of the tiger's head, the rest of which appears to be shaped as fangs. On their feet, Cumulotigris have long, sharp claws that are the same colour as their markings. Lots of the time, they appear to have long, white fur surrounding their feet, but that is actually clouds around their feet. The tail of the Cumulotigris is a brown colour that has no fur on it. There are various bumps on the tail that end in flat circles that are purple in colour. Behavior Cumulotirgris' are solitary animals that spend nearly there entire lives alone. The only exceptions are during mating season, when males search for females to fight for the right to mate with in hopes of passing on their genetic information; and also when a female gives birth to a new Cumulotigris, the cubs staying with their mothers for a year after being born before going on their own. These beasts are extremely fierce and territorial, willing to kill any Cumulotigris that they find in their own territory, even if it is their own child or mother. This is only not true during the two exceptions mentioned above. Young Wispy Tigers are aerovores that feed entirely off of air, preferring clean, fresh air. The air they eat when they are young aerates their bodies, allowing them to transform their bodies into clouds. Before they manage to aerate their bodies, they cannot transform and tend to be at risk, thus they are protected by their mothers. However, they will tend to hide in clouds formed around their tails. Because of this, cumulus clouds can occasionally be spotted on the ground in Area 8. The younger Wispy Tigers are fairly weak, with low Capture Levels. This is another reason why they are aerovores when immature, as they are not strong enough to hunt yet. Once they get strong enough to compete for food in the viscous Gourmet World, they will almost completely switch over to being carnivores, only occasionally eating air to keep their bodies properly aerated. Powers & Abilities Cloud Manipulation Wispy Tigers are capable of transforming their bodies into cumulus clouds at will, allowing them to travel great distances with ease and safety, as most creatures aren't able to hurt them when they are a cloud. They are still susceptible to certain attacks though, such as the hygroscopy of a Dagon. By turning their bodies into clouds, they can travel in the air. They don't need to transform their entire bodies in order to float, only needing to change their feet at the most. Adults will usually travel this way, while younger Cumulotigris' will mostly move around as full clouds for safety. Their tails are specially adapted to accumulate clouds around it, allowing them to become a bigger cloud than they would be able to by themselves, providing better camouflage. These tails of theirs, and in turn their spines, is the only thing that is incapable of transforming into a cloud, so they aren't completely immune to regular attacks when they are transformed. A full grown Cumulotigris can utilize this power to its fullest, turning it into its strongest weapon. They do this by turning their cumulus clouds into cumulonimbus clouds, allowing them to attack with lightning and thunder. This is something only done by matured tigers because while it is powerful, it's also very dangerous to themselves if done improperly, because if done improperly, it can easily result in their cloud body to rain down. This can be fatal to them as they would be losing parts of their body from such a thing. Physical Capabilities Cumulotigris' are very strong and powerful creatures. Their biggest weapon is their razor sharp claws that they have on their feet, which are backed by very powerful leg muscles, allowing them to take down many strong beasts with a swing of their paws. Their other weapon is their sharp, carnivore fangs, which they will often use to attack an opponents neck, killing it by breaking their spine. These tigers are also incredibly swift and speedy, which when combined with their cloud camouflage, makes them incredibly efficient hunters. As Food A Cumulotigris will produce Rainbow Sweets regularly from their clouds for their entire lives. This happens as a result of sunlight entering their bodies while in cloud form. While most of the light gets reflected off the white surface, a percentage does make it through. Some of this light that makes it through travels through water drops, which act as prisms, causing the white light to separate into different colours. Occasionally, when this coloured light hits a sucrose molecule, the tiger's Gourmet Cells change its molecular structure into a Rainbow nucleus. These nuclei draw nearby fructose and sucrose molecules towards them until they become full sized Sweet. They then store the candies in their bodies until they feel it is safe to release them. The sunnier it is when they are in cloud form, the more Rainbow Sweets they produce. Because these candies are made from the sucrose and fructose inside their bodies, they need to replenish the sugars, which they accomplish by licking sweet things. These candies are incredibly sweet, with the flavour of each colour being completely unique and incomparable to any other known flavours. It can only be described as tasting of its respective colour. When a Cumulotigris dies, its entire body, minus it's tail and spine, turns into a cloud and drifts away. This leaves almost no meat behind, as their tails aren't very meaty, however the cloud that was once the tigers body still contains all the protein and everything else that made them up. Because of this, if you can capture the cloud before it dissipates, it can be made into an excellent soup. In order to do that, a container just needs to be held upside down overtop of the animal as it dies because the cloud will rise up to 1000 metres before dispersing and will continue to attempt to do so until it is eaten. The general preparation includes heating the soup to properly cook the ingredients as well as straining it multiple times in order to remove the undesirable components of the Cumulotigris' body, such as those from the fur and bones, all while remembering that it will rise given the opportunity. Left as that, the soup would be very delicious on its own, and depending on the persons tastes, may be considered finished, however it does have a very light taste that many people consider to be too light. In order to counter that, without losing out to the flavour of other ingredients, it can be prepared with the spine and tail inside the stock, as this can deepen the flavour of the soup. It should also be noted that even after being fully cooked, the soup will still try to rise, so bowls should be chosen based on this and spoon should be held upside down. Food-Honour Preparation Ingredient There is another way of preparing a Cumulotigris, which starts before they die. This method is to use Food Honour to cut up the beast. By doing this, the Cumulotigris will not be aware that it is dead, or even been cut. By doing this, the tiger will not turn into a cloud, which allows you to prepare the meat of this beast, which would be impossible otherwise. This is because when any part of it has been removed from its body, that part would be considered dead, and would then turn into a cloud even though the rest of it is alive. The chef who does this though needs to be an absolute top class user of Food Honour, as Wispy Tigers are incredibly sensitive, even to Food Honour users. Once ready, the meat is incredibly airy and light, it has been described as heavenly. It has been speculated that because of these traits, it would match up perfectly with Food King AIR, though this has never been proven. Behind The Scenes *It's appearance is of Therian Forme Landorus from Pokémon. *The idea for the Rainbow Sweets came from Skittles, and are based off them. Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Mammal Beast Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Area 3